Non-Canon Shows and Side Stories
A summary compilation of some of the long-running non-canon stories. These include: Late Night PA, Pink Pony Club, Fireside, and Fantastically Fixing Friendships. Summaries by Thread Thread 257 * Fantastically Fixing Friendships *# Fluttershy introduces Twilight and Spike as today's guests and mentions they were brought on to discuss love, rather than the usual friendship fixing. Twilight and Spike, find that partiular segway odd and briefly talk about the weirdness of actual segways before Fluttershy continues on with a comment about how the two need to find soulmates. Twilight becomes suspicious as Fluttershy continues and starts pushing for Spike and Twilight to become a couple. While Spike gets flustered at the idea, Twilight, her suspicion peaked, tears Fluttershy's face off... to reveal that of her mother, Twilight Velvet. Caught impersonating Fluttershy, she loudly declares "I WANT GRANBEHBEIS". *# Fluttershy (the real one) has Spike and Twilight as guests again. "It's during this time that content doesn't matter, but you do! Because you're a good boy! Yes you are!" Spike takes offense to this, saying he's not a dog. Twilight says that depends on the world, but Spike cuts her off. Fluttershy notes he's getting cranky, prompting Spike to tell to stop treating him like a baby. Twilight points out that he IS a baby dragon, and gets cut off by him again. Fluttershy offers Spike a comic book to appease him and Twilight makes note that he's a huge dork, prompting him to stomp off angrily. Twilight asks if Spike did something to make Fluttershy angry, and Fluttershy reveals that she ate a weird mushroom from a chineighs restaurant. "I think it got mixed in accidentally and now I'm a pony. Stay kind! * Pink Pony Club *# Pinkie Pie finishes her intro bit with "It's during this time that content does matter, but somepony graduated from his training!" Tonight's guest is Rarity and Pinkie Pie starts off by asking if she likes glitter. She does and starts to say she makes use of it for, but the girls interrupt, saying they have a gift for her. Diamond Tiara gives her a present and a card that reads: "The pinks give our regards". Rarity notes how ominous it sounds, but notices too late that the girls have been replaced with cardboard cutouts. The "gift" explodes soon after. *# Their guest tonight is Luna. Pinkie asks what other creatures she deals with besides "nightmares, shadows, and dream eaters". Luna says most creatures know to behave unless they want restless nights, but Cadence asks what about the rest. Luna states there are somethings best left unknown and that the Night Guard stands ever vigilant. Diamond Tiara thinks she's just too lazy to explain. But when Luna starts up a story involving herself and Celestia, Pinkie Pie calls "time" and ends the show. *# Their guest is Luna again. This time Pinkie asks what her secret is to being tall. She asks if Cadence put Pinkie up to this, to which Cadence says "Maybe...", but DT admits she wants to know as well. Luna shows them by hanging herself. She says it works better when you can't die. *# Their guest is Octavia, who they ask several questions about Vinyl Scratch. All of them relating to whether Vinyl is a vampire. Life in the dreamhouse~ * Interview *# Changeling 12 gets interviewed on his relationship with Screwloose. Thread 264 * Late Nite Pink Pony Fantastically Fixing Friend Club *# Fluttershy powers up in to a form similar to Luna and Celestia, wondering if this is what it's like to be a princess. Luna remarks about how intoxicating the power is, but still demands her crown back. The two clash and in one final beam struggle Luna comes out the victory when Spike accidentally crashes into Fluttershy.